1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture. More specifically, this invention is directed to improved sportswear and athletic apparel having towelling means invisibly and detachably connected to the garment (preferably at the waistband), so as to make it readily accessible during play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The provision of a towel, or towel-like material, as an accessory or component of sports apparel is well established in the prior art.
The need for such an accessory does not have to be belabored. Anyone who has ever watched or participated in football, tennis or baseball fully appreciates the necessity for maintaining the dryness of one's hands and/or the ball, racquet or bat. Typically, the participant in the sporting event will use a towel, or his uniform to dry his hands and/or his equipment.
In order to lend a degree of convenience to the sportsman, towel-like accessories have been designed to attach directly to the apparel and/or the apparel itself modified to incorporate the towelling material. The following patent literature is representative of past attempts at satisfying the needs and requirements of the sportsman for an accessible towelling accessory: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,461; 4,224,712; and 4,403,366.
These patents are now discussed in greater detail to afford a better understanding of the deficiencies in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,461 (to Wright), describes and claims a garment (i.e. tennis shorts) having a quick-release towel attached by a Velcro-like fastener to the rear of the shorts just below the waistband of the garment. The Velcro-like fastener is permanently attached to the garment and clearly visible once the towel has been removed. Thus, the garment appears somewhat unfinished, or incomplete, in the absence of the towel. When the towel has been removed, the garment's attractiveness is substantially impaired. Since the garment is not aesthetically attractive where the towel has been removed, the usefulness of the apparel is unnecessarily limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,712 (to Black, et al) describes and claims a towel having a tab assembly extending from one end of the towel. This tab can be tucked behind the belt at the waistline of the user. The tab can be placed at virtually any location along the waistline which is accessible to the user. The means for retention of the towel is, however, limited exclusively to the pressure contact between the belt line of the garment and the snugness and fit of the garment relative to the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,366 (to Lucke) describes and claims what can best be described as a combination of the concepts of the Wright and Black, et al patents. The Lucke configuration includes a belt clip having a Velcro-like gripper and a towel with a complimentary Velcro-like loop. The belt clip can be positioned by the user (sportsman) along the waistband of the garment at any convenient and accessible location. What is, however, apparent is that an attempt at removal of the towel from the clip will probably also result in displacement of the clip from the waistband of the garment. This will, of necessity, interrupt the flow of play since the sportsman will have to reposition the belt clip prior to reattachment of the towel.
As is evident from the foregoing discussion, past attempts at providing convenient and accessible towelling means as accessories to athletic apparel have been rather simplistic and essentially utilitarian in appearance. Where the attachment for the towel accessory is incorporated directly into the garment, it has been placed in a rather conspicuous place and, thus, has resulted in detraction from the garment's overall appearance, where the towel has been removed. The other expedient to which have addressed this problem are also deficient in one or more respects. Accordingly, there still exists a need to provide an effective and accessible towelling accessory for sports apparel which is not only complimentary to the appearance of the garment when (in place) but yet does not detract from the appearance of the garment when removed.